Don't Play
by NewRomantic21
Summary: Kevin Atwater was missing his partner and best friend. He heard he was back but he hadn't seen him yet. Then he went to Molly's with Halstead and Burgess...


Kevin sat at a table at Molly's with Burgess and Halstead. He was a little shaken up after the shot he had to take today but with Burgess in the guys crosshairs he didn't second guess it. He wasn't going to let anyone her hurt. As far as he was concerned Burgess was his sister. After everything they decided to go get a drink and Halstead on a high from his new toy decided to join them.

"I'm telling you guys this thing drove like a dream. It has a V8 engine and 420 horse power. It was amazing." Jay exclaimed to Atwater and Burgess.

"Does it have heated seats?" Kim asked. Kevin chuckled at this because he was pretty sure that was the only thing Burgess knew about cars or cared about.

"Obviously." Jay said before taking a sip of his beer. Kevin was enjoying the conversation between the two when his head turned to the door. Standing there was Adam Ruzek.

"Its about damn time." Kevin said interrupting Burgess and Halstead's conversation. Both of them were sitting with their backs facing the door and turned around and saw Adam making his way over to them. Kevin looked over to Kim who seemed to have no expression on her face. This was very curious to him. She had been asking him a lot of questions about Adam since he had been away. He figured she would have some reaction. But right now there was nothing. Strange. Anyway. Kevin got up and wrapped his arms around Adam once he made his way over to the table and literally lifted Adam off the ground.

"Well now I gotta leave more if that's my return greeting." Adam joked.

"Don't even think about it." Kevin responded as Adam turned to give Jay a hug.

"Welcome back." Kim said from her seat. She didn't move to hug Adam and he didn't try to go over to her. Kevin moved his seat so he was now across from Burgess and Adam sat next to him. They signaled to Hermann for another round and Jay asked,

"So where you been man?"

"Just helping out on an assignment." Adam responded. Hermann then came over with the beers for them all.

"Well look here. Thought you forgot your way to Molly's." Hermann said to Ruzek as he handed everyone a beer.

"I could never forget my way. I could get here drunk and blindfolded from anywhere in Chicago." Adam joked with Hermann.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Glad to have you back." Hermann said before heading back to the bar.

"So what I miss?" Adam asked them all.

"I got a new car." Halstead proclaimed right away. Kim and Atwater just gave him a glare. "The district got new cars. GMC Sierras."

"Those are niiiice." Adam replied. The two of them started talking about the car again. Kevin looked towards Kim who was kinda zoned out. He nudged her with his food under the table and she looked up at him. Kevin wiggled his eyebrows at her asking if she was okay with this. He knew she took Adam just disappearing kinda hard even though they were broken up for about a year. Kim nodded her head and took a sip of her beer.

"So Voight said you are back but not with us. What's the deal?" Atwater asked Adam.

"Well it looks like that is changing after all." Adam told them. Kevin noticed Kim's interest peaked a bit now.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I ran into Rixton in the locker room. Great guy. Turns out, my dad was his first partner when he got out of the academy. Save his ass and he wants to repay him by leaving intelligence for some narcotics gig so I can get my spot back." Adam explained to them all.

"Wow." Kevin said.

"And to think I thought he was dirty." Jay said.

"Ha. You made all of us think he was dirty." Kim chimed in.

"What?" Adam asked. They three of them took turns telling parts of the story. After Jay's phone buzzed.

"And that's Erin. I gotta go." He told them all as he stood up from the table and pulled some money out of his wallet.

"Old ball and chain, huh?" Adam joked.

"She let me drive so…" Jay started to say.

"She let you?" Adam asked teasingly.

"You know what? Shut up." Jay said as he pushed Adam and walked out the bar waving to Atwater and Burgess.

And then there was just Kevin with Adam and Kim. Kevin was nervous for the first minute. He hadn't been alone with the two of them in about a year. But the nervousness dissipated as they three of them talked and joked as if nothing had happened between the two of them. Kim and Kevin caught Adam up on what had been going on in Intelligence. Kim told Adam how well Kevin did at his stand up at Molly's and then Kevin bragged about how well Kim was doing which is when Kim finally said, "On this good note I think I am going to call it a night."

"You okay to drive?" Adam asked in concern.

"I'm good." Kim said.

"You sure?" Kevin asked. He always worried about her.

"Yeah no worries." Kim told them both. "I will see you both tomorrow morning." Kim said with a smile and then walked out. Adam and Kevin both watched as she walked through the bar waving and some of their friends from House 51 sitting at the bar and then exit the door.

"She was worried about you." Kevin said once she was gone. Adam turned his head towards his friend.

"Really?" Adam asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I was actually a little shocked she didn't jump up when she saw you walk in." Kevin explained.

"Huh. Guess she is over it." Adam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Man, don't play." Kevin now said. "You two were trying so hard not to be obvious it was obvious. At least to me."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Adam said as he shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"You two were activity trying not to look at each other. You can tell me the truth." Kevin told him. Both of them were his best friends they could trust him with whatever was going on.

"Ugh. Fine. I ran into her last night leaving the district. We kissed and I am staying at her place now. Sleeping on the couch. We haven't' talked about much." Adam finally confessed.

"Well thank the lord. Finally." Kevin responded and let out a whistle.

"Hey. Hey. I don't know what any of this means." Adam told Kevin in a lower voice to get Kevin to lower his voice.

"Its great news. You two will figure this out. And make my life 100 times easier." Kevin said with a big grin. Having your two best friends together is great. The break up not so much. He was torn the whole time. He wanted to be there for Adam, heck he was going to be his best man, but Kim was his sister. It was awkward to say the least. But now if they got back together. That would be great. Kevin was going to push for that to happen.

Adam laughed. "We will see. I mean I want things to happen but I don't know what she wants."

"You're staying at her place tonight?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. She made me up a bed on the couch. I will start looking for a new place this weekend." Adam told him.

"Well go. Get going! Go find out what she wants or make what you want happen!" Kevin said trying to shoo Adam out of the bar.

"What? I just got back. I need some time with my best bud." Adam said with a small grin.

"We got plenty of time for that. You should go and talk with Kim, man. Maybe you won't have to look for an apartment that way and we can catch up and drink all weekend." Kevin told Adam. As happy as he was to have Adam here and talk again he wanted to make sure him and Kim got back together.

"Drinking all weekend? That better be here." Hermann said as he walked by.

"Hermann do we actually drink anywhere else?" Adam asked.

"You got a month of drinking to make up for here." Hermann told him.

"I'm surprised he didn't ask you for what you spend monthly here when you walked in." Kevin joked when Hermann walked away.

"I should just tally it up and pay it flat each month like rent." Adam replied.

"Speaking of rent..." Kevin said.

"Fine. Fine. I am going. Chase me out of Molly's." Adam said taking a last sip of his beer and standing up to get his wallet.

"This ones is on me." Kevin said. "Let me know how it goes."

"Will do." Adam said. Kevin got up and gave Adam another hug.

"It really is good to have you back, man." Kevin said.

"Its really good to be back." Adam replied and then left the bar. Kevin walked over to the bar and sat down next to Cruz and Capp to have one more beer before he left.

He paid attention a bit but was lost in his own head. He was happy his friends were going to get back together. He was happy to have his best friend back. His partner. He was hoping things would finally get back to normal and maybe slow down a bit. Maybe he would have a chance to find love himself. Whatever happened he could handle it. He finished his beer and headed out after saying goodbye to the guys. Ready for whatever happened next.

* * *

A/N: Wanted to do a Ruzwater reunion! This will probably stay as a one-shot. I wish there was more Ruzek in the last episode but I guess it was better than nothing.


End file.
